bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan: Darkness Stallings
Bakugan: Darkness Stallings is about Dan, Spectra, and Marucho battling in Bakugan Interspace. This season is after Gundalian Invaders. So far The group has discovered a group that has infiltrated Bakugan Interspace and uses Ren's old hideout. In episode 1 Spectra is looking for someone to battle. He stumbles upon a mysterious K'yoya. The two face each other in battle. When things get tough for Spectra, as Helios X2 is about to lose to Ventus Leone, Blitz Dragonoid saves him by 200 Gs, just what was needed to beat K'yoya. K'yoya laughing, transeports himself away saying that the brawlers will see him again. In episode 2 Spectra, Dan, and Marucho search for records of K'yoya when another mysterious Brawler pops out of nowhere and challenges Spectra to a battle. Spectra accepts and beats this person(Gore) by more than 4000 Gs, thus taking away Gore's Bakugan Subterra Quaker and Battle Gear DozerDrill. Gore transeports him self away saddened. In episode 3 Gore is seen talking to his group(The Dark Stallers) and reports that his bakugan was taken away. K'yoya suggests that Pyre, the Pyrus brawler should go and get it back. Spectra battles Pyre and wins taking Pyre's bakugan Pyrus Forteiga and battle gear Hone Claws. Pyre reports back to K'yoya. K'yoya annoyed states that since this brawler is so powerful Reiji should go. This makes Reiji happy... In Episode 4 Reiji has a heated battle against Spectra. Spectra tries to end it quickly by using all 3 bakugan(Helios X2 with AirKor Battle Gear, Quaker with DozerDrill, and Forteiga with Hone Claws). Even with the huge advantage Spectra loses to Reiji's Darkus Centrina and Battle Gear Medisa. He also loses Helios, Quaker, Forteiga, and the battle gear. In episode 5 Reiji comes back to the Dark Stallers with all three bakugan. He gives back the bakugan to Gore and Pyre but then challenges them both to a 2 on 1 battle claiming that Centrina is hungry. The battle gets fierce but eventually Centrina with Medisa Battle Gear destroys both Quaker and Forteiga with their battle gear. all of the Gs are then transfered to Centrina and Medisa. Centrina increases from 1400 Gs to 3800. Medisa increases from 600 Gs to 1200. This could possibly make Reiji the most powerful Brawler ever. In episode 6 Dan, Marucho, and Spectra hunt down Reiji for Helios but they are ambushed by Silvia and Arcail of the Dark Stallers. The Battle between Drago and Preyas versus Oceana and Saintana is heated but Dan and Marucho emerge victorious with Dan capturing both Oceana and Saintana. Knowing that because of their loss they would be punished Silvia and Arcail escape but before they can even dare to go ahead, they are confronted by Reiji. Reiji says that he's willing to make a trade. Helios and AirKor for Oceana, Saintana, and their Battle Gear. The trade goes through but now Reiji challenges Spectra and Helios to a battle. In episode 7 It is time for the rival battle between Spectra and Reiji. Both Helios and Centrina take hard blows. Spectra wins the first round by bringing Reiji down to 150 life points. In the beginning of round 2 Reiji gets the early lead and brings Spectra down to 100 life points. Now, everyone was on edge. The final round began. Reiji just barely winning activates the Dark Stall Card and beats Spectra. The G difference was only 400 so Helios was not taken away. He claims that he did not destroy Helios only because Helios isn't strong enough. Reiji goes back and takes Silvia and Arcail with him. In episode 8 Reiji brings Silvia and Arcail back. K'yoya is very dissapointed and claims that their fate lies in a battle with Reiji. Reiji gives back Oceana, Saintana, and their battle gear. Then, the battle begins. Reiji quickly counters and gains a higher advantage due to his massive amount of Gs. He then uses his Dark Stall ability and destroys Silvia and Arcail's bakugan. Centrina's Gs are now at 6200. Medisa is now at 1800. Silvia breaks down into tears and sets off a bomb. She grabs Arcail who is also in tears and the two escape before the smoke dies out. In episode 9 Marucho goes off to hack the Stallers system and trap them. Before he can make it he is ambushed by Reiji who challenges him to a battle. Marucho uses Preyas and Elfin but they are not strong enough, even together to land a scratch on Centrina. Reiji ends the battle and destroys both Preyas and Elfin bringing Centrina to 7200 Gs. Marucho falls into tears and says goodbye. Silvia watches in horror. In episode 10 Silvia and Arcail arrive at the brawlers special room. Dan is freaked out and yells why are they here. They claim no harm as their bakugan have been destroyed by Reiji. Dan is steaming. The two ask to go to New Vestroia and get new bakugan. Drago creates a warp hole. Dan wonders where Marucho is. Silvia tells him that Reiji killed him. Dan breaks down into tears and claims to avvenge Marucho. The four go to New Vestroia. Once they go in, K'yoya and Reiji hack their way into the room. They see the brawlers jumping in the hole. The two decide to go as Reiji is hungry for power. A shadow follows them In episode 11 the brawlers search for bakugan in the forest. Silvia stumbles apon a lovely Aquos Royale. Royale agrees to be Silvia's partner as she is lonely. Spectra uses his bakumeter to take Royale's DNA and create its custom battle gear: Crowne. They now continue to the lake where Beta city used to be. Arcail stumbles upon a lovely Haos Wargol. Wargol is an amzing bakugan that appaprently can use Ventus powers. Spectra once again takes Wargol's DNA to create a custom battle gear: NitroWing. Meanwhile K'yoya and Reiji scower the forest for something... In episode 12 Reiji and K'yoya are seen exiting the forest. They exit and see the brawlers. K'yoya ducks and jumps into a bush. Reiji calls him a wimp but agrees that they can't know that they're here. Reiji jumps high and into the highest tree(Btw if you are wondering why Leone and Centrina are still in ball form its because they are not from New Vestroia). The brawlers here rustling bust they think its nothing. K'yoya and Reiji call it a close one but Shun doesn't think so. Yes! Shun was the shadow following them. Shun challenges them to a battle. The two claim that they have nothing to lose now so they bust their cover and jump towards the lake. The two land on a platformed shaped rock. Shun does the same. The brawlers are shocked as they stare at the battle in amazement. They all cheer Shun on. The 2 on 1 battle begins. Shun uses his newly evolved Gale Hawktor and battle gear first. The episode ends with K'yoya and Reiji's life gage being dropped to 200 points. In episode 13 the battle continues between K'yoya and Reiji vs Shun. K'yoya starts pushing back along with Reiji. It is almost over for Shun but he sends out more evolved Sensei Ingram, Shadow Wing Ultra, and battle gear FlashFor. He pushes them back enough to score 300 Gs ahead. K'yoya and Reiji claim that they were merely testing Shun's power and flee. The brawlers question Shun but he claims that there is no time and they make chase against Reiji and K'yoya. In episode 14 Shun explains that he's been training in Interspace the whole time. He also reveals that K'yoya and Reiji hacked their way into the room and jumped in the portal that was still open. He also says that he has been following them this whole time. Eventually the chase ends at a dead end. Reiji claims if the brawlers don't let them go then they'll Stall New Vestroia. He claims that stalling is causing the flow of time to stop and everything will be frozen. When everyone starts to back up guess who joins in? Its the Resistance(Mira, Ace, and Baron). Mira falls on K'yoya along with Ace and Baron almost on Reiji if he hadn't jumped. Dan wonders how they got here and Spectra claims that while they were running he sent out an emergency distress signal to Vestal. And just when things couldn't get better, Gus joins in. He came along with the resistance claiming for some action. Now it was 9 on 2. K'yoya and Reiji think this could be a great opportunity. In episode 15 the battle begins. The brawlers are first to get the upperhand. As both sides keep taking numerous blows Reiji and K'yoya begin to explain where they are from. They say that they are from a parallel universe where everything is stalled. They say that everything here is completely opposite so that if they can completely stall this universe then maybe there's will be un-stalled. They also mention that Silvia and Arcail were originally here to help. The brawlers question both of them which gives Reiji and K'yoya the upperhand and win. They say they will now stall New Vestroia and will head to Vestal. As Reiji activates his Dark Stall card Drago comes into play and uses energy from the Perfect Core to try to stop it.Doing so Drago evolves into Meteor Dragonoid. K'yoya picks up the coordinates of Vestal and the two teleport there. Spectra gets his ship and orders everyone to hurry up or else they will be frozen in time. Everyone gets on and they quickly head to Vestal. Silvia watches in horror as New Vestroia is stalled. In episode 16 everyone is questioning Silivia and Arcail. Silvia claims that at first they were here to stall the universe but now they want to find a way to make both un-stalled. Arcail says that it is impossible due to the opposite effect of the parallel universe. Everyone finally arrives in Vestal. Spectra deploys numerous ships in order to split up and find Reiji and K'yoya. Meanwhile Reiji and K'yoya are searching for a great power source in order to absorb it. Seeing as there is none on Vestal the two agree to stall it. Before they can Shun comes into play and swipes boths Dark Stall cards. The two want to battle but Shun says that this is all he needs. He calls everyone back to the Vestal Destroyer to examine the ability. In episode 17, Spectra enters with news about the card. Apparently it is from a different universe, specifically a planet named Htrae(Earth spelled bacwards). He claims that there are more there so they all decide to go there. Seeing as it is risky Dan calls in some reinforcements. The castle knights(Fabia, Jake, Ren, Lena, Mason, Nurzak, Jesse, and Zenet). Seeing the problem they all go to Htrae. Spectra notifies everyone that time is frozen there and to avoid contact with anything. The voyage begins and everyone agrees to do a little training in Spectra's newly installed, on board Bakugan Interspace. The computers randomly organize a tournament for extra rigorous training. The battles are; (Dan-Zenet), (Silvia- Jake), (Arcail-Jesse), (Shun-Ren), (Fabia-Mason), (Nurzak- Ace), (Baron-Lena), (Mira-Spectra) Dan and Zenet's battle starts off with Dan winning in just one round. Next is Silvia vs. Jake. Jake tries to quickly demonish Royale but Royale isn't just all glitz and glamour. Silvia takes a win. To conclude the episode, Arcail and Jesse start off. When Wargol starts getting cocky after one win Jesse pulls out Vilantor and ends it. In episode 18 Shun and Ren start off. Shun gets far ahead by using both Ingram and Hawktor and wins. Fabia and Mason start off with a heated battle but after using his battle gear, Mason wins. Next is Nurzak and Ace. With both being highly skilled brawlers the battle ends with Ace winning. Then, the battle between Baron and Lena ends when Baron stops paying attention. Finally, the finally round between Mira and Spectra ends inan explosion with Spectra winning, and messing up his sister's hair. Meanwhile, Reiji, and K'yoya watch from the control room. The current matches are now; (Dan-Silvia), (Jesse-Shun), (Mason-Ace), (Lena-Spectra) In episode 19, Silvia and Dan start off with repeated blows but Dan uses his new battle gear and wins it. Next Jesse and Shun quickly battle with Shun once again using both bakugan and winning. Mason and Ace keep fighting but Mason takes it. Finally, Lena and Spectra battle with Lena hitting hard but obviously not enough and Spectra wins. Reiji and K'yoya continue to watch and see as the Vestal Destroyer enters the Yaw Yklim Galaxy. They both think that this can not be good and teleport back to Htrae. The standings are now; (Dan-Shun), (Mason-Spectra) In episode 20 the tournament enters the Semi-finals as both battles begin. Shun uses once again both Ingram and Hawktor but even both are no match for Drago and Dan takes the win. Mason and Spectra start and both Helios and Avior fight it out to the end. The battle is tough but Helios just wins after using Zukanator. Now the final battle begins between Dan and Spectra and both deliver hard blows. Just as Spectra is about to take the win Dan counters back and wins. Everyone heads back to the Control room where they all stare at what is Planet Htrae. In episode 21, Spectra prepares everyone to deploy but all of the sudden, the Ship is shot. A message pops up as Reiji and K'yoya have already prepared an army to fight back. Everyone gets ready to deploy on hover disks and Mobile Assaults, Jakalier to fight. Both sides charge at each other. Everyone battles but the main battle is batween Fabia, Spectra, and Dan vs Centrina. They all fight hard but not enough to withstand the overwhelming power of Centrina and Medisa. Centrina evolves into Serphent Centrina and becomes even more powerful. Drago steps in Saying that it is not right to wield that much power and trys to reduce Centrina's power. In the process he fails and Fabia, Spectra, and Dan lose. Meanwhile everyone else fights back against all of these soldiers and their bakugan. In episode 22 the battles continue. Multiple explosions are seen and shaking the whole planet. Reiji and K'yoya are in some type of lab and Reiji is attempting to make some type of Contraption. Reiji calls it the Universal Staller. Reiji orders their workers to start working on it immediatly. K'yoya sneaks out in fear hoping that Reiji didn't see. He escapes to the Vestal Destroyer where in front of him is Dan, Spectra, and Mira. They attempt to catch him but before they can he says he wants to join us. Spectra doesn't believe him and challenges him to a battle. If K'yoya wins he gets to join, if he loses, then he has to leave. The battle begins and both Leone and Helios take bad blows. After both using their battle gear its almost over for K'yoya, but because he was going to lose, pulled out his Dark Stall card and won. K'yoya joins the group and quickly tells them that Reiji is having a Universal Staller being built. Everyone is notified and shocked. After seeing New Vestroia be stalled, K'yoya, Spectra, and Mira quickly start to develop and Un-Staller. In episode 23, Dan goes of with Drago to join the fight. The two meet up with Mason. They are confronted by Gore and Pyre. The two are sick and Scared of Reiji so they want to help. Mason and Dan don't trust them so they challenge them to a battle. Both sides put up a good fight, but Dan and Mason win. The two let them join, but are confronted by Reiji. Reiji uses Centrina to try to kill them but Pyre takes the blow for both of them. He is slowly killed by the blast. Gore says his last goodbye and him, Dan, and Mason go back to the ship. Gore joins in to help build the un-staller. In episode 24, after a couple weaks of fighting, both the Universal Staller, and the un-staller are almost completed. There is only one thing left in the way: Reiji. Dan and Reiji have a final battle. Both them and their bakugan are badly damaged. Both decide to end it. Both feel a strange power and unleash a dark and light power from the crystals on their chests. The clash triggers massive explosions. Suddenly both the Un-Staller, and the Universal Staller completely charge up. Both Dan and Reiji are notified and both say Activate it. Both systems activate and release a powerful Sonic Wave. In episode 25, the battle continues between Drago and Centrina, The Un-Staller wave, and The Stalling Wave, and now Dan and Reiji go head to head. Reiji starts doing close combat but Shun and Fabia join in to help Dan and Drago. Shun and Fabia capture Reiji and Ingram, Hawktor, Aranaut, and Drago together take down Centrina. Centrina explodes causing it and Reiji to die. The Un-Stalling Wave over powers the other and both New Vestroia, and the Yaw Yklim Galaxy are unstalled. Everyone cheers in amazement. Silvia, Arcail, Gore, and K'yoya thank the brawlers and the Vestal Destroyer takes the brawlers away. Spectra first stops at Gundalia and Neathia to drop off the Castle Knights. Next is Vestal where the Resistance is dropped off. Finally, Dan, Spectra, and Shun arrive back at bakugan interspace where Spectra sends a teleporter Key to Gundalia, Neathia, Vestal, and Htrae to be able to teleport to Bakugan Interspace there. Everything is now back to normal...for now. Characters Spectra Helios X2: 900 Gs AirKor/AirKor Blitzer: 200 Gs Zukanator: 200 Gs Dan Blitz Dragonoid: 900 Gs Meteor Dragonoid: 1200 Gs(Episode 15-26) Infernus- 300 Gs Marucho(Deceased) Preyas: 500 Gs(Deceased) Elfin: 500 Gs(Deceased) Silvia Royale: 900 Gs Crowne: 200 Gs Arcail Wargol: 900 Gs NitroWing: 200 Gs Shun Gale Hawktor: 1200 Gs CrossJet(Swayther evolution): 300 Gs Sensei Ingram: 1200 Gs Shadow Wing: 500 Gs FlashFor: 300 Gs Mira Volcano Wilda: 900 Gs EruValv: 200 Gs Ace Alpha Percival: 900 Gs Armaged: 200 Gs Baron Force Nemus: 900 Gs SnapZoi: 200 Gs Fabia Aranaut: 900 Gs Battle Crusher: 100 Gs Jake Coredem: 900 Gs Rock Hammer: 100 Gs Ren Linehalt: 900 Gs Boomix: 200 Gs Mason Avior: 900 Gs Lashor: 100 Gs Nurzak Sabator: 900 Gs Chompixx: 100 Gs Lena Phosphos: 900Gs Terrorcrest: 100 Gs Zenet Contestir: 900 Gs Spartablaster: 100 Gs Jesse Plitheon: 900 Gs Vilantor Gear: 100 Gs K'yoya Ventus Leone:1200 Gs Enforcer: 300 Gs Gore Excabur: 900 Gs Drillzen: 200 Gs The Dark Stallers K'yoya(Former) Ventus Leone: 1200 Gs Enforcer: 300 Gs Reiji Serphent Centrina: 7200 Gs Medisa: 1800 Gs Gore(Former) Quaker( Deceased) DozerDrill(Destroyed) Pyre(Deceased) Forteiga(Deceased) Hone Claws( Destroyed) Silvia(Former) Oceana: 1200 Gs(Deceased) Seibine: 300 Gs(Destroyed) Arcail(Former) Saintana: 1200 Gs(Deceased) Angelamy: 300 Gs(Destroyed) trivia: Reiji and K'yoya are based of the beyblade figures Reiji and K'yoya Pyre resembles Pryce, the seventh gym leader of Johto: Pokemon